Anna
Princess Anna of Arendelle is the main protagonist in the 2013 Disney animated feature Frozen. She is the fearless, spunky and innocently-awkward younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the 12th Disney Princess. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from the "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen. Background Official Disney Bio :Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister, Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family. Physical appearance Anna is a beautiful young girl with a slender figure and fair complexion. She has blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, and has a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen). She also has a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little. Her signature outfit consists of a medium-length, dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. In her coronation dress, she wears a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive-and-light green dress, light green underpants, light green socks and her hair is in a bun and there's a comb with three green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to strawberry-blonde with the platinum streak gone. Personality Unlike her older sister, Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks, and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy spells, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they've been longing for years upon years. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless, and loving character. Throughout the film, numerous times, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. This is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food Kristoff couldn't afford in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in summer, and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing she'd inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Role in the film The Beginning At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until she can gain control of them, and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if no magic was involved. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated at all times, as well as kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the other citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, their ship sinking after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Coronation Day "]] Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom was abuzz, with royals from all around visiting the land in honor of her majesty, including the pompous Duke of Weselton. Anna couldn't have been more excited, finally having the chance to experience life outside the castle walls for the first time in years, what seemed like forever. The moment the gates were opened, the princess left the castle and went into the village to explore the sights and sounds she hadn't experienced in ages. During her free roam, Anna bumps into a neighboring prince, Hans of the Southern Isles. The princess immediately becomes smitten with the charming prince, and she finally comes close to her dream of finding romance. Her meeting with Hans is interrupted, however, by the bells informing the kingdom the coronation is prepared to take place, forcing Anna to rush off. In the church, Anna proudly stands by her sister as she's crowned, though they don't speak until later that night at the celebration ball. Watching over the friendly crowd, Anna and Elsa speak for the first time in quite a while, complimenting each other and laughing, getting along like they used to. But before things can go further, the sisters are introduced to the snobbish Duke of Weselton who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa shyly declines but offers Anna's hand, resulting in a comical scene, leaving both sisters in a humorously giddy state. When Anna comments on how she wishes things were always like that, Elsa sadly informs her that simply cannot be. When she asks why, Elsa fails to properly answer. Blind Love "]] Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. They couple head back to the throne room to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately denies, causing Anna to lose her temper. Seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed, which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again. Elsa's Curse The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees. The Duke of Weselton orders his men to seize her, but the former queen escapes into the mountains. Feeling it's her fault, Anna volunteers to go after her and leaves Hans in charge during the journey. Having no idea where she's going, Anna soon arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, where she meets Kristoff, a rugged mountain man who decides to help Anna after she paid for mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven. The trio head off, facing dangers such as wolves and cliffs along the way. Meet Olaf The early danger and the fact that their ride was destroyed in the process, nearly prompts Kristoff to abandon Anna and return home. However, Sven convinces him to do otherwise, and the journey continues. Meanwhile, Elsa has since created a new home for herself; a massive ice castle on the northern mountains, and is shown to be quite happy, now that she's free to use her powers without the fear of harming anyone, vowing to never return to Arendelle from that day forth. Back with Anna, the group stumble upon an enchanted snowman named Olaf. Though frightened by the magical creature at first, Anna soon remembers Olaf was a snowman she and Elsa built as children, and he was apparently rebuilt sometime after her self exile. She asks him if he knows where to find her sister and fortunately, he does. Frozen Heart Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's castle, and they arrive before long. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again and accidentally striking Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. Not noticing, Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, creating a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the castle. The Trolls After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother, Bulda, immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing dangerous magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends Anna is in grave danger. Return to Arendelle Unless she performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans and quickly informs him of all that happened. Smirking, Hans refuses to kiss the princess and reveals that he's been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that was complete, he'd murder Elsa so he'd be immediately crowned king. And now that Anna's already dying due to Elsa's actions, none of that was necessary, and the kingdom was practically his for the taking. He then informs Anna he was now going to kill Elsa and bring back summer, posing as the hero that saved Arendelle from destruction. Hans then locks the princess inside the castle's parlor to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed, and helpless as her freezing heart begins overtaking her body. Thankfully she's rescued by Olaf, who does what he can to keep Anna warm, including starting a fire. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Feeling humiliated and defeated, Anna claims she doesn't know what love is any longer, but Olaf rectifies her problem. He teaches her love is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her true love example. Ann then learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with, and she and Olaf rush out to find him. Meanwhile, Hans informs the visiting dignitaries (the most powerful figures in Arendelle) that Elsa killed Anna, and before she died, they married, making him the king. The lie is believed, and Hans gains the throne. However, it's revealed that Elsa's been captured and imprisoned by the guards, though she manages to escape. Needing her killed to put an end to winter, Hans follows the queen into the fjords as she tries to return to her ice castle. Anna and Olaf arrive in the fjord as well, but a blizzard occurs due to Elsa's fearful emotions, speeding up Anna's dying process. Fortunately, Anna spots Kristoff from a distance and the two begin to rush to each other. An Act of True Love While Anna is trying to save her own life, she notices Hans and Elsa in the distance as well, where the evil prince was seconds away from murdering the Snow Queen with his sword. Anna gives one last look to Kristoff before rushing in the opposite direction, thereby destroying her chances of surviving in order to save her sister. Just before Hans is able to strike Elsa, Anna jumps in between the two and freezes completely, killing her, and just before Hans' sword strikes. The impact was powerful enough to knock the prince off his feet, rendering him unconscious upon hitting the icy surface. Anna's last dying breath is released just as Elsa notices what's happened. Seeing what she's done to her sister, Elsa breaks down in sorrow. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven arrive shortly and mourn the loss of the princess, as does the dignitaries and guards, who were able to witness the heartbreaking scene from the castle balcony. The Great Thaw However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love, and she is soon revived from death, much to everyone's complete joy. Along with Anna's rebirth comes the entire kingdom's thawing. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace, and Elsa is once again accepted, as everyone finally understands she's no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. Anna and Kristoff proclaim their love, with Anna buying Kristoff a new sled and sharing their first kiss. Elsa conjures up a snow cloud for Olaf to survive all year long, including summer. Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by punching him in the face, sending him off the ship they were on into the water below. With peace restored and the relationship between the sisters just as peaceful once again, Anna and Elsa rejoice in the castle courtyard with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. Relationship with Other Characters Allies Elsa the Snow Queen: Since the two were young, Elsa and Anna have always been the best of friends and loved each other dearly. The two enjoyed playing together, and Anna loved it when Elsa used her magic to create a winter wonderland. However, after Elsa accidentally hit Anna with her ice magic and almost killed her, Elsa has been too scared to go near Anna out of fear her powers could harm her again. While Elsa's desire to stay away from Anna was out of her love for her, Anna felt distanced from her and constantly tried to reconnect with Elsa without understanding or knowing about Elsa's powers, as her memories of Elsa's powers were erased after the troll king revived her. During the coronation party, the two seemed to temporarily reconnect as they enjoyed themselves and Anna suggested things could go back to how things used to be. Unfortunately, Elsa remembered how she hurt Anna and decided things could never be the same. When Elsa's powers were revealed to the kingdom after the two got into an argument about Anna's engagement to Hans (despite having only known him for the day) and she ran away, Anna was the one to volunteer to get her back, saying "She's my sister. She won't hurt me." When she got to Elsa's castle, she tried to have Elsa come back home to fix the eternal winter she cast on the kingdom but couldn't persuade her as Elsa felt the kingdom would be safe away from her and because she felt she couldn't fix what she had done. Nonetheless, her love for her sister prevailed and proved to be the thing Anna held most dear to her, shown best when she stepped in front of Elsa to protect her from Hans' killing strike, sacrificing her own life in the process. This demonstrates just how deep Anna's love for Elsa is and that no matter what happens, their sisterly bond is the most important thing to her. This act of true love is also ultimately what saves Anna from Elsa's curse, as Olaf informs that Anna's actions were an act of true love, and this allows Elsa to finally get rid of the storm, returning to her rightful place as queen and restoring her bond with Anna. Elsa and Anna truly care and love each other and while Elsa was too scared of hurting Anna to get close to her and Anna was at times somewhat pushy and insistent on helping Elsa (which could at times make things worse) and both are complete opposites, the two will always love each other and due anything for the sake of the other's happiness. Kristoff: Initially, Kristoff only accompanied Anna on her trip to retrieve her sister because Anna paid him with the pickaxe, rope, and bag of carrots he wanted but couldn't himself afford as Trader Oaken increased their price. He found Anna's quick engagement to Hans ludicrous and questioned her judgement. He was also annoyed when he lost his sled due to having to accompany Anna on her journey to find Elsa and only continued to accompany her after Sven convinced him. However, as the two spent time together and he began to see more of her fiery and sweet character, he became smitten with her and it seemed reciprocated but both continued to deny and ignore this because of Anna's previous engagement to Hans. This became apparent throughout their journey and more apparent as Kristoff was tending to her while her health was deteriorating due to Elsa's curse and they reached the troll cave, where the trolls teased the two about their relationship. When Kristoff managed to return Anna to the castle, he was clearly still worried about her health and heartbroken over having lost Anna to Hans. Unfortunately, he is too dense to realize his feelings until Sven helps him. Suddenly, as the storm worsens around the castle, Kristoff realizes Anna is in trouble and tries to help but Anna instead goes to save Elsa. He is shown mourning over Anna's death and overjoyed when he saw that she was revived due to her act of true love. When Hans was waking up after being knocked unconcscious by his killing blow being reflected by Anna's frozen body, Kristoff was angry enough over Hans' treachery to attempt to clobber him. However, Anna stopped him so she could confront and punch Hans instead. After Elsa stopped the storm, Anna gave Kristoff a new sled to replace the old one and he was so happy he said he could kiss her. It is then shown that Kristoff is the shy one in their relationship as he becomes awkward about what he says, and it is Anna who instigates the kiss. The two finally share a true love's first kiss and enjoy skating with all of their good friends. Kristoff and Anna are each other's true love and it is shown that they have a very strong relationship. It is very likely for the two to be married in the future. Olaf: Olaf was based on a snowman Anna and Elsa created when they were young and Elsa appears to have created him as a reminder of her happy childhood memories. When Anna first meets Olaf, she is initially creeped out by the talking snowman but then quickly realizes he is the same Olaf from her childhood and becomes good friends with him. This is shown as she supports Olaf's dreams of summer and insists Kristoff not ruin it for him and when she was angered when Marshmallow threw him and was willing to confront Marshmallow over the matter. Olaf returned her friendship as he tried to stall Marhsmallow so Anna and Kristoff could escape and again demonstrated when he told Anna to run from Kristoff when he brought them to his family of "rocks" (who were actually the trolls disguised as rocks) and he thought Kristoff was crazy, telling Anna "I love you Anna so I insist you run! I'll distract them!" He was even willing to melt to death in order to create a fire to warm up Anna to slow the freezing curse placed on her by Elsa, while stroking her soldiers and comforting her over Hans' betrayal. He also was the one to teach Anna what love was after she felt disillusioned due to Hans' treachery and was the one to inform everyone how it was Anna's act of true love that saved her from dying. Overall, Anna and Olaf share a very strong friendship which is made stronger by the fact that they both care for Elsa and Olaf is a symbol of Anna's and Elsa's strong sisterly bond. Sven: Sven is Kristoff's best friend/pet reindeer, and he seems just as loyal and friendly to Anna as he is to Kristoff. Sven helped Anna to rescue Kristoff when he was about to fall off the cliff when they escaped the wolves, and she had also bought the carrots that Kristoff had intended to buy for him when at Oaken's store. Enemies Hans: Initially, when Anna first met Hans, she became instantly infatuated with his good looks and charm. As the two became more acquainted with each other and their lonely pasts, the two soon shared a romantic duet which ended with Hans proposing to Anna, which she gladly accepted despite having known him for a day. While Anna was away, she proclaimed that Hans would be in charge during her and Elsa's absence. While it seemed during Anna's absence that he truly cared and loved her, when Anna returned to Arendelle to receive a true love's kiss from him in the hopes of healing Elsa's curse inflicted on her, Hans revealed he never loved her and how he only planned to marry her to become king of Arendelle and kill Elsa to ensure this. He left Anna to die as he went to kill Elsa and any feelings Anna had for him disappeared. She managed to interfere with his plans and save Elsa by using her frozen body as a shield to block his killing blow and got her revenge on Hans by punching him off the ship they were on. It should be noted that due to her years of loneliness and desperation for love that Anna's "love" for Hans was nothing more than a small crush based on his outward appearance and her belief that she would not have another chance to find someone else while her feelings for Kristoff were genuine and based off of real love. Even Hans has stated how she was so desperate for love that she was willing to marry him. It is also apparent that there is no (longer any) affection between the two sides as Anna hates Hans for the monster he truly is and Hans never truly cared for Anna at all but was instead using her infatuation for him to get Arendelle's throne and was willing to let her die to further his own fiendish schemes. ''Disney INFINITY Anna appears as a playable character in ''Disney INFINITY. She came out with her sister Elsa as duel pack with two painting Power Discs. In 3DS version of Disney INFINITY, she has a power called Girl Power, this power gives bonus powers to all female characters and she is a Jump type character. Disney Parks Anna and Elsa will have meet and greets at Disneyland as well as Disneyland Paris in the winter; they have been making appearances ahead of their movie's release to theaters. As of November 2, 2013, the sisters are currently doing daily meet-and-greet sessions in the Norway Pavilion of Epcot. In California, Anna and Elsa are featured in a new winter themed area of Fantasyland. Also, both princesses are now featured in Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade, on a float also featuring Olaf. Also, on October 22, 2013, Anna and Elsa began early meet-and-greet sessions at Disney's Hollywood Studios (complete with a mountainous backdrop), though this was only temporary as their current location wasn't completed then. Anna also makes a few appearances in the Disney California Adventure spectacular, World of Color alongside Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff, and later alongside Elsa. In Disneyland Paris, Anna plays a major role in the holiday themed version of Disney Dreams! serving as the co-host with Olaf. Anna also makes an appearance in Frozen segment in Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. Songs *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love is an Open Door *For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) Gallery Trivia *Anna is based on Gerda from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale. *Anna, being the younger sister, has two braids in her hair; while Elsa, the oldest, has one. *Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida. *She was the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D. *Anna is the fourth Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). *Anna is the third Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the first to only have one. She also will be the second Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the first. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister. *Anna is the third Disney Princess to wear boots, the first being Belle in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and the second being Pocahontas in her sequel film, as well as in her redesign. *Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair, and the second Disney Princess to have her hair in pigtail braids, the first being Cinderella. *Anna is the fourth Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, second was Mulan and third was Tiana. Zara also wears one, though she isn't an official princess. *Anna is the second Disney Princess after Rapunzel to have a hair color change. *Anna's name is pronounced as "Ah-na", as she is Norwegian. *Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the princesses unaware of each other's presence, Elsa and Anna are the first and second of all the Disney Princesses to know of each other (second and third if one counts Rapunzel's cameo in the beginning of Frozen). This is especially so as they are sisters. *Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY. **Coincidentally, all three appear in the same film (the first as a cameo near the beginning as one of the attendees to the last's coronation). *Anna is the first Disney Princess to have a villain as a love interest (Hans in this case). *Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to be orphans the first two being Snow White and Cinderella. *Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. *Anna is so far the only Disney Princess to share a duet with the villain. *Anna is also the second Disney Princess that does not have a love song and a duet with her love interest, the first being Mulan. *Anna also has several strong similarities to Rapunzel: **Both have dreams of being outside their home. Anna, as depicted in "For the First Time in Forever", sings about what she has never went though before and finding true love. Rapunzel wished to see the floating lanterns, and after learning of her identity, wished to be free, which eventually happened. **Both princesses are 18 years old, as Anna is 18 according to Jennifer Lee and the fact that Anna is 3 years younger than her sister Elsa. **Both were locked up indoors: Anna in a castle due to the gates being closed because her parents wanted to keep her sister Elsa and her icy powers hidden. Rapunzel in a tower. **During the "For the First Time in Forever" sequence when Anna dresses herself with a curtain, she hits her face just like how Rapunzel hit herself with a frying pan. **Both have their hair color changed (Anna's hair turns white, Rapunzel's hair turns brunette). However, Rapunzel's hair had changed to its natural color while Anna's changed into a different color. *Anna is similar to Mulan as both are clumsy, outspoken and awkward. They are also fearless and love their family. *Anna is similar to Fix-It Felix since they both traveled with someone to find a sibling figure and prevent a catastrophe in their land (Felix traveled with Calhoun to find Ralph and stop the Cy-Bug invasion while Anna traveled with Kristoff to find Elsa and stop the eternal winter) also they both fall in love with the person they traveled with. *Anna is the second Disney Princess to almost be attacked by wolves, after Belle. *Some of Anna's official artwork are actually modified artwork of Tiana's. *Anna is the princess that's least likely to become queen. *Anna is the second princess to have two love interests, the first being Pocahontas. *Anna is mostly seen wearing green and pink, while Elsa wears blue. Green and pink represent spring and summer as well as her cheerful and optimistic personality. *Anna is the third Disney protagonist to call out the main villain, whom they had initially loved and trusted throughout the film, for being the very thing they had called evil. The first is Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the second is Rapunzel from Tangled. *Although Anna has a darker shade of blonde hair and blue eyes, due to lighting effects, her irises can sometimes be seen with a light green tinge and her hair sometimes appears red. *Anna is the second Disney Princess to die in a film, the first being Snow White. Aurora's curse never took her life, but only made her sleep. *Anna is the second Disney heroine to turn to crystal, after Kida. *Anna is similar to Tarzan since both of them trusted the main antagonist and both are locked to prevent them from stopping his evil plans (Clayton locked Tarzan in the ship while Hans locked Anna in the Castle). In addition to this, Anna and Tarzan are both also freed from their confinements by their sidekicks (Terk and Tantor freed Tarzan and Olaf freed Anna). **Interestingly, Frozen and Tarzan were both directed by Chris Buck. *Anna is slightly similar to Kenai from Brother Bear. Both are headstrong and didn't obey their siblings orders, both of their films take place in a snowy place and both of their films shows the important of (Brotherhood for Brother Bear and Sisterhood for Frozen). But unlike Kenai, Anna is not very stubborn. *Anna is similar to Giselle from Enchanted as they both had fallen in love with the prince, and after a disaster, has to spend time with someone else, and finds out at the end that her true love is actually not the prince, but the person whom she spent more time with. Both heroines also have a duet with the prince, and want to marry a day after meeting each other. Although Anna can be seen as different from Giselle since her love for Hans can be argued as not being true love, and she was desperate to not be alone in the castle anymore. *Anna is also similar to Nita of Brother Bear 2. Both of them are engaged to a man they didn't know very well. (Atka for Nita and Hans for Anna). They traveled with someone to fulfill something (Nita goes with Kenai to burn the amulet and break their bond while Anna goes with Kristoff to find Elsa and bring back summer). Also both of their former fiancés turn out to be the main antagonists of their respective films. *Anna is the first princess to be revived with sibling affection and not a love kiss. *She uses Kristoff's lute as a weapon when she hit the wolf accidentally. She is the 4th Disney Princess to have a unique weapon after Mulan with her sword, Rapunzel with her frying pan and Merida with her bow and arrow. *While Anna is a princess who had two love interests, it can be noted that her love for Hans was more out of desperation and a naive infatuation, and her only true love was Kristoff all along. *The two parts of Anna's body that Elsa accidentally hurt with her ice powers, her head and her heart, mirror the two parts of Kai's body that were hit by the broken shards of the Devil's mirror in the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale. Ironically, Elsa takes on Kai's role in the film. *There was a deleted song entitled "More Than Just The Spare", which would have explained that Anna is feeling down because she was just a useless spare and Elsa is the heir who was meant to rule over Arendelle. It was later replaced by "For the First Time in Forever" since it does not fit in the story. But during her first meeting with Hans she said she's only a Just and also during the coronation she's a bit shy to stand in front of Elsa because she's not the heir, which explains a lot. Another reason why they deleted it because this personality would make Anna become more like Hans who is insecure to his older brothers. *Anna is the third Disney Princess whom the villain wants to marry. The first is Belle followed by Jasmine. *Anna has a few similarities to Ariel. **Both their films are based on fairy tales by Hans Christian Anderson. **Both are fun-loving, cheerful, and brave. *Both want to marry a prince they just met, though some could argue that Anna is more excusable because she hasn't had company for so long while Ariel does not. **Both become victims of magic gone wrong. **On a minor note, both their names begin with the letter A. *Anna has some similarities with Belle. **Both are beautiful, loving, kind, and strong-willed. **Both have a handsome enemy who wants to marry them. **When someone close to them is exposed (Beast and Elsa), they both plead that he/she is not a monster, despite the crowds' fears of him/her. **Both are attacked by wolves. **Both are befriended by talking magical creatures (The enchanted objects, Olaf) **Both are locked up by the villain, but are rescued by their magical friend. **Both have strong pure loving hearts that not only change their loved ones, but also represent their films' messages. *Anna is also similar to Jasmine in a few ways. **Both are princesses, mostly cooped up in their castles. **Both have an enemy who only wants to marry them to become king. **Both fall in love with a young man who is not royalty (Aladdin, Kristoff) and has an animal for a best friend (Abu, Sven). Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Norwegian characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Article of the week Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Those brought back to life Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings